The Sci-Fi Cruise Films
The Sci-Fi Cruise Films is a series of Doctor Who fan films that feature real Doctor Who stars. Overview Cast Main Cast * The Doctor - Sylvester McCoy * The Doctor - Colin Baker * Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart - Nicholas Courtney * Susan - Carole Ann Ford * John Benton - John Levene * Bernice Summerfield - Lisa Bowerman * Ace - Sophie Aldred * Jamie McCrimmon - Frazer Hines * Zoe Heriot - Wendy Padbury * The Master - John Messenger * The Master - Ed Comstock * Professor Jones - Stewart Bevan * BOSS - Holly Swift * Gloria - Jennifer Woods * Second Archaeologist, Archaeologist 1, Alien Leader, UNIT Captain - Jennifer Lowden * First Archaeologist, Archaeologist 3, Alien Minion, Doctor Zekle, George - Dan Murphy * Henchman - Ron Daniels * Goon, Jockey 2, Alien Minion, Conference Emcee - Mike Leahy * Unlucky Tourist - Brain Stearns * Aged BOSS - Anne Sedell * Archaeologist 2 - Priscilla Daniels * Tourist 1, Dolphin Voice, Jones' Assistant, Janice - Judi Heath * Tourist 2 - Tina Stitzer * Tourist 3 - Jason Knight * Screaming Woman - Ann McIntosh * Jockey 1, Alien Minion, Professor Allen - John Heath * BBC Radio Newsman - Joey Reynolds * Alien Minion - Matt Church * Alien Minion - Harry Kornhauser * Alien Minion, Male Delegate - Richard Milavetz * Female Delegate, Melissa - Ruth Kubierschky * Flunky - Justin Stanley * Nervous Scientist - Sky Carlson * UNIT Sergeant - Duane Nichols * Hurricane Center Director, Wedding Ushers - Dr Jack Beven * Startled Young Girl - Rachel Damon * Wilfred - Jason Tucker * James - Mark Guindon * Katlyn - Kate Waterous * Young Doctor - Adam Henderson * Young Master - William Henderson * Juggler - Vince Henderson * Ship's Crewman - Jamie Pihan * Wedding Ushers - Richard Poser * Extras - Members of the Sci-Fi Sea Cruise Cameo * Passenger - Verity Lambert * The Doctor - Jon Pertwee (Archive footage) Production Crew Producers All the Sci-Fi Cruise Films are produced by Dan Harris, technically making him the Showrunner. Writers Jennifer Lowden wrote for the first four stories. Priscilla Daniels wrote for the first story. Ron Daniels wrote for stories 1 and 2. Judi Heath wrote for stories 2, 3, 4 & 5, Making her the most recurring writer of the series. Sci-fi Cruise Film Producer Dan Harris wrote for Stories 3, 4 & 5. Directors Paul Scott Aldred directed the first story in the line up, he blends humor and drama in a way only fan films can, he also shows off his subtle camera work, a great example being outside Zoe's room, the Camera fallows the bad guy, then a bystander, then to Lethbridge-Stewart. Story two saw Stephen Ballew take over directing duty. He went for full-blown comedy, with McCoy pulling funny faces and cartoonist sound effects. Story Three saw the directorial debut of Series writer Jennifer Lowden, who would return for story four. Jennifer gives her first story a contrast of Mellow drama with Susan reflecting on her life, and humor with the pantomime acting of John Messenger's Master. Stories Main Fan Films Shorts Reads Notes * All Stories are produced by Dan Harris. Category:Caribbean Sci-Fi Cruise Films Category:Film Production Groups